


Please help me,

by orphan_account



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: F/F, Normal Life, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Geri gets a random frantic call in the middle of the night and going into rescue mode.





	Please help me,

Geri wakes up, frantically waving her arms around her her, what the bloody hell is that strange buzzing noise!

'keep still Geri, for god sake!' 'sorry Christian! what is that sodding noise', 'it's your bloody phone, for god sake find it so i can go back to sleep!.

Geri slowly makes her way out of bed and searches for her phone, she looks round in the dark and spots the tiny yellow light flashing in the corner, phone found and the missed call light flashing on the screen, picking it up noticing it's 3.40am who the hell is calling at this stupid time? Geri heads to the bath room to check, it must be important, none of her friends drunk dial these days. Flicking the light on and blinking a few times for her eyes to adjust, she unlocks the phone sees, 1 missed call MEL B.

Why is Mel calling in the middle of the night, or is it not the middle of the night, is she back in the US, Geri cant remember, she decides to call her back the following day and go back to bed, Just as she stands to go back to the bedroom, the phone buzz's in her hand again,

INCOMING CALL

Mel B. 

Rushing down stairs so as not to wake Christian, Blue or Monty, Geri answers the phone.

`Mel, is 3.45 in the morning, what are you playing at, why can't you wait until the sun is up, what's going on?'

'Geri, please help me, he's going to kill me and I don't know what to do, Please Geri, Please I'm Scared! 

' Wait what? What have you done, who's going to kill you, hang on your Scary SPICE no one can kill you, the whole world know who you are, Where are you?', 

'I'm hiding in my car in the garage with all the lights off, but I haven't got the clicker to get the door open and Stephen's trying to find me, he's got a knife abd says he's going to kill me and tell the world I did it to myself. Please Geri please can you send someone to help me, isn't your brother in law living in LA now? 

'Sven? Yeah he is but I can't ring him in tbe middle of the night, listen let me get Chris up I'm sure he knows how to get out a auto garage without the button thingie', Standing to head up to where Christian is up stairs sleroing Geri turn the corner to the stairs avd sees the person she's heading for coming down the stairs looking for her.  
'Christian, don't ask questions but how do you break out of a garage with an electric door without the button and how do you do it fast, without creating to much attention??? Quick explain it to Mel.

' Um what are you taking about Geri, why is Mel locked in a garage and why is she calling you in the middle of the night about it??'

'Christian, please just help her please it's important. Call you you call 911 from England to send the police in america to help someone? Shit I don't even know her address, please Chris just help her while I figure this out'

Okay well 'Hello Melanie, Christian speaking, I hear your in a spot of trouble, so if you go to the door avd look up, you should on one side see a chain hanging, if you can stand on something and above the chain will be a small box, if you poke about you' ll find a button. Press and hold that, it's the emergency starter motor and it will open the door. WHY is my wife in a panic in the middle of the night and trying to call the US police from the UK over you? Why can't you just call them for yourself rather than calling here!

' BANG BANG BANG BANG' 'MELANIE YOU FUCKING WHORE., I know you are in there, how stupid could you be, making it easy for me to get to you. You can' t get out, Say goodbye to the world, you won't be seeing it again, you are nothing and no one is gonna care that your gone, they will believe that the pathetic little pop singer couldn't take the failure of her life and ended it herself'.


End file.
